Everything and Anything Wiki talk:Characters/Nomination Page
Nominate your characters here! Make sure to state why you think they deserve a grade. Rookflight - Silver Nomination Okay so I think he deserves a silver nomination. yea comments? 19:14, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Add quotes, and his character pixels. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:27, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Added quotes. His chararts haven't been approved yet. 08:43, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Use the quote template, and give him a main quote. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 13:56, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Still working? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:48, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:45, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Pipitclaw - Silver Nomination Comments? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 15:00, May 19, 2013 (UTC) CBV? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:48, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Deary you can't just CBV your nomination if it hasn't had any comments... 00:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong with it. ouo CBV? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 01:03, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yo, Fez, I believe Duck has done this one on WW, anyways. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 01:05, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Lemme stick in my opinion on CBVing your own stuff: If you haven't had any comments in a while (and I mean //a while//) I think it'd be okay. 01:08, 06/2/2013 I agree with Shimmer. Back to the article, though: The main quote messed up somewhere around where the Dark Forest is mentioned- probably a spacing issue. xP Also, if she has a backstory, put it there. If not, however, you might want to change the Life format to something along the lines of Role-play, since the word Life appears rather general in this scenario. Add a few more quotes, if she has any. Oh, and fix the family formatting. ^^ --[[User:Atomic Angel|''Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'''rry]]'' My kiwi friend~ 19:40, June 3, 2013 (UTC) She has no backstory other than she's an elder. Also, she doesn't speak anymore after that, either. I'll fix the family format, though. [[User:Bbun|'''Bb]][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:44, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay, fixed. Anything else? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:46, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Nope. CBV? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 20:22, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Snowy ~ Silver Nomination Figured that since she will likely not appear after the plot is fulfilled, I will go ahead and nominate her for silver. The main quote will very likely be changed- either for her last words or something significant. As for her charart, I think I might make it, if nobody else does. xP Aside from that, comments? --[[User:Atomic Angel|''Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'''rry]]'' My kiwi friend~ 14:57, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Use the quote template for quotes, and add "'s to the main. Nice work! [[User:Bbun|'''Bb]][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:12, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Link me to the quote template, please? --Starry I am made of [[User:.Trollsky|''hopes'' not yet fulfilled]] 20:10, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Template:Dialogue a-b and Template:Quote2, respectively. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:14, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Add the color to her character template. Nice job~ ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 20:23, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Done ^^ --Starry I am made of [[User:.Trollsky|''hopes'' not yet fulfilled]] 01:12, June 12, 2013 (UTC)